Euroa
| latd =36|latm =45|lats = | longd =145 |longm =34|longs = | pushpin_label_position = right | lga = Shire of Strathbogie | use_lga_map = yes | postcode = 3666 | est = | pop = 3,166 | pop_footnotes = (2011) | elevation= 175 | maxtemp = 21.0 | mintemp = 9.4 | rainfall = 639.7 | stategov = Benalla | fedgov = Indi | dist1 = 148 | dir1 = NE | location1= Melbourne | dist2 = 49 | dir2 = SE | location2= Shepparton | dist3 = 86 | dir3 = SW | location3= Wangaratta }} Euroa is a town in the Shire of Strathbogie in the north-east of Victoria, Australia. At the 2011 census, Euroa's population was 3,166. The name Euroa comes from an Aboriginal word in the old local dialect meaning 'joyful'. History Major T.L. Mitchell camped on the banks of the Seven Creeks at Euroa during his 1836 "Australia Felix" expedition. The Post Office opened on 1 January 1854 in the old town, as the township was settled. Euroa's claim to fame is that the National Bank was robbed by Ned Kelly in 1878. Much of the region's wealth once came from sheep but now it comes from horse studs. Facilities Euroa is roughly midway between Melbourne and Albury. The area is geographically very flat, as the town is located in the huge Goulburn Valley, however the Strathbogie Ranges are not far away. Euroa contains several retirement villages, one high school, and two primary schools (one Catholic). The town is home to the Shire of Strathbogie headquarters. The shire was established as part of the conservative Kennett government mass rationalisation across Victoria in the 1990s. Shire of Strathbogie incorporates the former Shires of Euroa, Violet Town, and Goulburn. The main road from Melbourne northward is the Hume Highway. A by-pass was constructed around Euroa about 1992 and since then Euroa has been a quiet town with little growth or business potential. It is, however, a popular stop on any long drive along the Hume for purposes of food, fuel, and parks. The town is located on the main North East railway, and is served by V/Line passenger services from Euroa station. Schools St John's Primary School St John's is Euroa's only Catholic primary school and has served the Euroa community since 1921. The school has an approximate enrolment of 85 students and, from its founding until 2002, the school was run by the Sisters of Mercy.St John's Primary School Euroa The current principal is Sonia Jones. Euroa Primary School Euroa Primary School (School Number: 1706) is the town's only government-run primary school.Schools Online - Details Euroa Primary School No:1706 is located in picturesque central Victoria, Australia, and has an enrolment of 185 students. There is a mixture of historical, refurbished, and modern open plan buildings, with extensive playgrounds and an oval. The current principal is Mr. Anthony Fahey. The school website is www.euroa-ps.vic.edu.au Euroa Secondary College Euroa Secondary College (School Number: 7820) is the only secondary school in the Shire of Strathbogie and, in 2007, had an enrolment of 371 students. These students come from the surrounding area including Nagambie, Avenel, Longwood, Ruffy and Violet Town.Euroa Secondary College The current principal is Michael Bell. Sport The town has an Australian Rules football team the "Euroa Magpies" competing in the Goulburn Valley Football League. Golfers play at the course of the Euroa Golf Club on Walters Road. Notable people The Euroa district holds the rare honour of being the home of three Victoria Cross awardees. *Lieutenant Leslie Cecil Maygar – 5th Victorian Mounted Rifles, A.F. – Boer War *Corporal Alexander Stewart Burton - 7th Battalion, A.I.F. - World War I *Lieutenant Frederick Harold Tubb – 7th Battalion, A.I.F. – World War I *Euroa is the birthplace of cricketer, Merv Hughes. Gallery Image:EuroaBuilding.JPG|Euroa Butter Factory Image:EuroaPostOffice.JPG|Euroa Post Office Image:Seven_Creeks_Park_Euroa.jpg|Seven Creeks Park Image:Hume_%26_Hovell_Monument_Euroa.jpg|Hume and Hovell Monument See also * Euroa railway station, Victoria References External links Euroa * http://www.euroa.org.au *Australian Places - Euroa Category:Towns in Victoria (Australia)